Sailor Love
by theonlysailorlove
Summary: Ai is in love with three boys. But in her adventure to make one hers, she discovers powers she never had.
1. Chapter 1

The three cutest boys in school, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou, were swooning over me. It was heaven. "Ai-san! Pay attention!" Teacher smacked her ruler onto my desk. I woke up immediatley to find myself in the hell hole, school. "If you were paying attention... SOLVE THIS PROBLEM!" yelled at me pointing to a complex problem on the board. "Etto...100?" I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to math.

"NO! The answer is 102!" Teacher turned as red as a tomato.

The bell rang. Finally. I walked out of the room and felt a hand on my head. It was Taiki Kou. Ami-chan would be so jealous. "Hey Lovey-chan. Study harder." Lovey-chan is my nickname. Since my name means love, they call me Lovey-chan. "O-ok Taiki-kun" I said my cheeks turning red.

He walked away cooly as I melted. I cant belived he talked to ME! Prom was coming up, boys ask girls. I wonder if he was thinking about asking me?

But my next class was gym. I get to see Seiya-kun!


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for gym. I hate gym. But luckily I get to see Seiya-kun. I changed into my gym clothes and ran out on to the field, tripping over a pebble. Of course. I suddenly saw a boy's hand reach out to me. "Lovey-chan. Need help?" Seiya was standing over me and I blushed so much. I thought I would die. I cluched his hand and he pulled me up. He looked directly into my eyes. His face was close to mine. "S-seiya." I pulled away out of embarrassment "T-thanks." . "No problem Lovey." His voice was music to my ears. Of course gym was a total fail. I wasn't the most athletic girl. When I was in the locker room a bow patterned egg with hearts appeared besides me. I freaked out for a moment, then stuffed it in my bag and walked to my next class, Home Ec, where Yaten-kun and Choco-chan are my partners. (Credit to minakoaino143 for letting me use choco-chan.)


	3. Chapter 3

We had to make brownies. I mixed, Yaten greased the pan and Choco pre-heated the oven. When I was almost done mixing, Yaten wanted to try. But, brownie batter was splattered everywhere. So, I helped him mix. My arm was on his and I was as red as a tomato. When we were done Choco slipped the cake pan into the oven. I felt a hand scoop brownie batter off my face. It was Yaten. He popped his finger into his mouth"This is really good!" He smiled the cutest smile. Once the brownies were done we all ate a piece and it was yummy! This was the last period so we got to go home. While walking out of class Yaten stopped me and asked "Do you wanna walk home with me and stop at the Ice Cream Shop?". I said yes. While I said yes, I felt movement in my bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Yaten and I walked down the street. We were both silent. I was blushing like crazy. I couldn't tell if he was blushing too, because I was looking at the floor. It was all awkward. I felt really weird. My heart was pounding. I wanted to look into Yaten's beautiful green eyes. But I had no courage. "Were here Lovey-chan" .

I stopped walking and looked up. Yaten ran into the shop like a jaguar. Yaten must really like ice cream. I walked into the shop to see Yaten buying his ice cream, already. "I'll have a double scoop mint chocolate chip in a cone and..." He turned to me "Lovey-chan! What do you want? ". "Chocolate in a cone please." I said to the cashier, while Yaten received his cone and started licking immediately. I giggled a little "Yaten, you like ice cream, dont you?".  
"Yep! I love ice cream!" Uh oh. That cute as fudge smile again. I recived my ice cream cone and we started walking home. Suddenly, we saw a girl screaming and a woman, taking something away from her.

I had to help. But, how could I?


	5. Chapter 5

"Lovey-chan! Stay behind me!" Yaten stood in front of me and protected me. Was I that special? The woman turned to us "What are you two doing here?Go away!" She sent a beam at Yaten that sent him into a wall. I screamed and ran over to him.

"Yaten!" I shook him "YATEN!". "Now. To get rid of you, Girl." The woman said. She sent a beam towards me and suprisingly, it didnt hit me. "W-what?" The woman was shocked. I felt amazing power coming from me. Suddenly I was in a Sailor Suit, just like Sailor Moon. But it was pink and red and I had a sword in my hand. I blasted the woman with a beam that came from my sword. She yelped and dissapeared. What could be happening?

Sorry this was short. I had no ideas. But, hope you liked it!


End file.
